


The Favour

by Scarletxmoon



Series: One Shot/drabble memes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletxmoon/pseuds/Scarletxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr writing meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "you want me to do what"

There were times that Wendy wished she could just disappear—unfortunately for her this was one of those times. She had crossed paths with the worst the London streets had to offer, a boy—leader of the gang of Lost Boys Peter Pan himself. His arrogance—the infuriating smirks had driven her up the wall. He was not one to leave well enough alone, especially when it came to her. He tried to addict her to him with quick kisses stolen from her when she hadn’t expected it. His touch brought fire to her skin followed by tinge of blush gracing her cheeks. She had hoped that he would keep to his skipping policy when it came to school but much to her luck he decided to show up every day.

Here she was sitting outside with her best friend Bae, waiting for the moment that Peter would appear.

“You want me to do what?!” Baelfire exclaimed shocked. Wendy was giving him her best pleading look.

“Bae I don’t know what else to do. He has this infatuation with me and won’t leave me alone. It’s just one time I swear and we never have to talk about it again.” Her voice shook with uncertainty.

“But you’re my best friend and kissing you would just be weird.” Bae saw the scared look on her face and sighed. “Alright but if he tries to kill me for it I’m throwing you under the bus.” Wendy smiled at his words lunging forward to pull him into a hug.

“Oh bae I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She pulled away, her eyes searching behind him. “He’s here.” She whispered as Peter came into sight. Bae nodded then leaned into her, his lips ghosting over hers. He felt her hands grasp his cheeks as she closed the distance pressing her lips to his. It was soft and sweet, nothing like the hunger filled ones Peter gave.

“Well isn’t this sweet.” Peter mocked standing behind them as they quickly pulled away.

“Ah Peter what are you doing here?” She asked innocently, though the fear was clearly readable in her eyes.

“I would ask you the same but I think it’s quite clear. Experimenting with your best friend hmm?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her with the same infuriating smirk.

“I- what no well yes… if you must know Bae and I are together now.” She pushed as much confidence in her voice and raised her chin. Peter laughed, turning away quickly to brace himself against a nearby tree. Wendy’s brow furrowed as she stood up.

“What? You don’t think I am capable of going out with someone that's not you.” Her voice rose—her cheeks flush with anger that seeped in. Peter whipped around to face her with a grin on his face.

“Oh Darling I do think you do but I know you won’t. I’d believe it if you two actually had something going but you lacked fire.” He moved closer to her. “That seemed far too innocent for you Darling. I think by now I’d know what you’re into.” His tone was sly; his eyebrows rose to challenge her. Bae stood up beside her, placing himself between her and Peter.

“I think you should leave Pan.” His voice was loud and strong his eyes narrowed. “She doesn’t want you.” Again all Peter could do is laugh.

“Is that what she tells you? She doesn’t tell you that my kisses are full of fire, that my touch is addicting and my words had her falling for me at first talk? You think she will settle for sweet and innocent? She’ll crave fire and will end up back where she started won’t you Darling?” He teased them, trying to place the hooks of addiction back into her. Wendy looked away, her hand reached out for Bae’s.

“I have made my choice Peter. Please respect it.” Her words were terse but when she finally looked back up she saw hurt flash across his face before being masked behind the arrogance.

“Fine have it your way Darling. I know you’ll be back. Sweet and innocent will not keep you entertained long.” With the final words said he sauntered off in the direction he came, this not bothering to spare her glance. Her eyes lingered on him as he disappeared from sight.

“You owe me big time for that.” Bae said his eyes still narrowed in the direction Peter had gone. She sighed and nodded to him.

“I know.”


End file.
